


【涉英】我们仍未知道那天的保健室发生了什么

by Manukaaa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manukaaa/pseuds/Manukaaa
Summary: 炖点肉，pwp，可能ooc
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, 日日树涉/天祥院英智
Kudos: 9





	【涉英】我们仍未知道那天的保健室发生了什么

保健室的空气比以往更加粘稠。

平日里被主人精心编成花苞状的长发散了，胡乱地从指缝溢出，那人些许发丝扫在天祥院英智的侧脸上，仿佛能传递热度一般让他白皙的皮肤都烫得发红。

“哈……”

他眯起眼睛，睫毛像小扇子一般扫在那人半掩在眼前的手心，他胡乱地试图扯下身上梦之咲宝蓝色的校服外套，手指缠绕着外套上一颗颗小巧的纽扣，又在终于快解开之前被身上人顺着指尖舔吻到手腕骨的湿意夺取注意力迷失了一开始的目标。

潮热的舌尖顺着手腕往袖子里钻，也许是在这衣服过于碍眼这一事实上达成了共识，原本天祥院英智怎么也解不开的纽扣在手巧的魔术师手里乖巧得不行，不知什么时候投了敌，恍惚间便让他的主人陷入了衣裳大敞的窘迫境地。

日日树涉除了上衣有点乱，衬衫上蹭上了不知是汗水还是什么的粘腻液体，其余衣物倒还是完整。保健室淡蓝色的帘子间，平日里高高在上的皇帝陛下如今面目含春地被他压在身下，光洁而修长的腿微微抬起，半勾在他的身上。

“啊……哈”

保持着这个暧昧非常的姿势，天祥院英智混沌的大脑并没有向他发出下一步该怎么做的指令。即使身为正常的青春期少年他也曾遐想过这些床第之事，但现在的情况对他而言还是明显太超过了。

他察觉到压在他身上的人动作微僵，也是，明明曾经是敌对的两人在这个狭小的保健室处于这种境地，怎么想都很不合常理吧。这样的想法萦绕在他脑海中，于是他抬手，笨拙地勾上身上那人的脖颈，让两个人的身体更加贴近得几乎不留一丝缝隙。银色的发丝乱了，扫在他裸露的手臂上微微发痒。

“英智……”

日日树涉的心跳异常地快，腹部有火焰在燃烧，又从脊髓飞快地蔓延上来，直烧得他眼眶连带着脸颊都微微发热。

日日树君……脸红了呢。

天祥院英智隔着由于情热浸出的朦胧泪水，看向身上的人。他把胆怯和踌躇悄悄藏在掌心被指甲盖印出的月牙似的红痕里，面上却一点也不克制地喘息着，又色情又软糯：

“日日树君…… 涉，想摸摸我吗？”

天祥院英智要疯了。

原本以为一切都会处在自己的掌控之中，现在却有点不受控制了。

他们也不是没有肢体接触过。训练的时候，体育课的时候，就像是偶尔分到一组的男高中生们做准备运动压筋热身时也会有这样那样的身体接触，手或按在大腿上，或顺着背脊向上抚去，但大多数时间都是处于一种纯洁的，帮助的性质，体力消耗完肌肉的酸疼远远大过其他懵懂的感受，更何况他也未曾碰过这些更隐秘的地方。

“英智，腿再张开一点。”

天祥院英智不自觉地往床头缩去，日日树涉却迅速抓住了他的脚踝，灵巧的手指在他的大腿内侧抚过。

颤抖。

“反应很可爱呢。”

日日树涉架起他的一条腿，凑近了，他的指尖顺着大腿一路划到了大腿跟内侧的软肉，简单的触碰就能得到身下人止不住的微颤，指甲轻轻掐揉摩挲更是让对方发出短促的，甜腻的喘息。

“别……”

“明明是英智邀请我摸的。”

日日树涉半抬起眼睛，观察着几乎在松软的枕头旁缩成一团的那人忍着哭又不敢大声喘息的诱人模样。

他就像一只猫，这个想法无端地出现在日日树涉的脑子里，他就像一只矜贵的漂亮布偶，在春光里柔顺地翻出肚皮渴求着疼爱，却又矜持地躲开你向他伸出的点在他鼻尖的手。

他的指尖在大腿根处的软肉上划着圈，又顺着鼠蹊部往上，划过小腹，再往上，落到了天祥院英智胸前。

作为站在学院顶端的top级idol，天祥院英智其实是有点肌肉的，可最近在医院荒废的时间太多，缺乏锻炼之下他薄薄的胸肌又软又白，似乎一只手掌就能轻易覆盖住一边。

于是日日树涉这么做了。

身上那人终于放过了那只被握住脚踝抬起的左腿，天祥院英智还没来得及庆幸总算摆脱了这羞人的姿势，又被胸口传来的酸涩与疼痛混合的奇妙感觉扰乱了心神。

身上的人俯下身子，左手在他的左胸处摩挲，舌尖在他的右胸试探着舔舐。

糟糕，天祥院英智胡思乱想着，性敏感带简单而直接的刺激让他不可控制地起来了。

“呼呼呼，这样会让你兴奋吗？”

传进他耳朵的声音闷闷的，温热的吐息打在他的胸前。他们贴得实在太近了，天祥院英智恍惚间觉得这声音是从紧密贴合的腹腔通过某种比骨传导还要跟迅捷的方式流进他的脑中，要不然怎么解释这么短短的一句话却拥有这种让人从脊髓末端开始禁不住颤抖的神奇效果呢。

日日树涉放弃了舔舐，开始轻柔地啃咬着身下人胸前的软肉，又含住微微泛红的乳头。他像纯真的，不谙世事的婴孩一般吮吸着那处，发现吸不出什么后又不讲理地用尖尖的虎牙细细地咬着顶端拉扯。他的吻一路往下，不时抬眼观察身下人给予他的最直观的反馈。

天祥院英智的视线不能聚焦，他的脑子像这保健室的天花板一般一片空白，只知道凭本能发出带着哭腔的哼叫。

青涩的少年胸部被揉捏出暧昧的红色，乳头沾着透亮的水光，纤长的腿被抓住脚踝抬起，露出大腿内侧密密麻麻的吻痕，这模样实在是过度色情了。

日日树涉能感觉到天祥院英智的东西和他的隔着那人薄薄的春季校服西装裤紧紧地贴在一起。

于是魔术师灵巧的双手解开了最后的束缚，缠上了身下那人挺立的性器，只是轻轻地触碰根部就能引来这具美好肉体剧烈的颤抖。

真可爱。

“等等……很脏”

在天祥院英智未完的阻止声中，他低下头含住了那人的前端。

味道很奇怪。

日日树涉这样想着。连他自己也不明白眼前这人究竟有什么蛊惑人心的魔力让他心甘情愿地服侍他人，在从前高高在上漂浮在夜空中的魔法师看来，这种事情大概淫靡得难以想象吧。这是美好的肉体对男性天然的性吸引力吗？还是天祥院英智对日日树涉专有的魅惑呢？他胡思乱想着，也许拥有着天祥院英智这个名字这个存在就是上天精雕细琢打造出的对日日树涉宝具也说不定呢？

“涉，别！“

天祥院英智推拒着，这太超过了。他的神志在快感的海洋中挣扎着沉浮，他奋力地，像是溺水之人抓住抛向他的救命的浮木一般，近乎可以说是粗暴地拉扯住日日树涉的头发，将那人俯在他那处的头颅向上扯。猝不及防的力让日日树涉没有控制好自己，他的虎牙在英智的性器上划过，带来一丝清凉的疼痛和随之而来灭顶的快感，但天祥院英智已经不在乎了。他拉扯着银蓝色发丝的手贴上眼前人的下颚，借着力倾过身去，给予了他一个热烈而缠绵的吻。

他的舌尖与对方的缠绵，尝到了些微的咸涩，那是他自己的味道。

空气被逐渐剥夺，日日树涉很快从身下这攻势勇猛，实际上却连换气都不熟练的少年皇帝身上夺回来了主动权，让身下的人无法顾及其他，只能沉浸在这一个长久的，连空气都要粘腻地融化的深吻中。

日日树涉的手在那人的顶端摩挲，时而照顾着根部，时而轻轻地掐弄铃口，每一次动作都能让天祥院英智颤抖着身子，呻吟却被堵在炽热的吻中，只偶尔有些许喘息能从唇与唇的缝隙中泄出，为他招来更进一步变本加厉的“欺负”。

“唔……”

天祥院英智天使般的脸在极度的快感下微微扭曲，他漂亮的青空色瞳孔微微缩小，像久困黑暗中的人突然看见光明，这让他更像猫了，日日树涉在这时候还有心神胡思乱想着。乳白色的液体一小半洒在日日树涉的校服裤上，另一半粘在天祥院英智白皙的小腹上，在他剧烈的喘息起伏之下，顺着腰线向下划去，濡湿了保健室洁白的床单。

“英智。”

还在高潮的余韵中颤抖的天祥院英智感受着耳垂突然被人舔舐的濡湿，那人的声音带着暧昧的湿意，“可以吗？”

他抬眼，眼前还是一片白，但他却能透过浓雾清晰地看进身上人的眼眸。于是他笑着努力前倾，在日日树涉的嘴角印下一个轻吻。

指尖沾了射在小腹的东西向那处探去，乳白色的粘稠陷入臀缝。

他的手指太凉了。天祥院英智惊讶于在这种时候自己还有余裕这么胡思乱想。不，也许是他的身体热得太过分也说不定。

即使有精液的润滑，那处还是过于干涩了，日日树涉的食指指节在他的身体里微微弯曲，异物入侵的感觉非常奇异，并不是曾经深夜被窝中红着脸庞给自己做心理建设时想象的那种疼痛，更多的是一种形容不出的肿胀与酸涩。

他能感觉到日日树涉修剪得正正好的指甲划过内壁，带给他一丝丝令人震颤不已的快感。

前戏进行得温柔又漫长。保健室洁白墙壁上挂钟的秒针嘀嗒嘀嗒地走着，往日一直陪伴着被迫躺在保健室无所事事的天祥院英智的滴答滴答声这会却听不真切了，取而代之的是低低的喘息与轻喘，以及他极力忽略却又存在感鲜明的，叽咕叽咕的粘腻水声。

日日树涉在身下人的眉间印下一个吻，温柔地进入了他。

充足的前戏与安抚让天祥院英智没有受什么苦楚便吞进去了大半，日日树涉硬而发烫的顶端被甬道里吞吐着的湿热软肉包围，让两人几乎同时发出一声满足的喟叹。

短暂地晃神过去，日日树涉便借着甬道里粘滑的液体一没到底，直直得将自己嵌入最深处。

突如其来的快感激得天祥院英智浑身一颤，修长的腿下意识踢打着，却又被身上人死死摁住，又坏心眼地抓住他的膝盖折在胸口两侧，将他整个人彻底舒展开来。

天祥院英智的手虚虚搭在眼睑，自欺欺人的鸵鸟以为把头埋进沙子就能躲过捕食者的视线，殊不知这只会让那虎视眈眈的捕食者更多地更多地欺负他，让他露出更加惊慌失措又沉溺于欲望中的可爱表情才好。于是他的手被魔术师牵引着，从抵御视线的防具变为了入侵者的助力，虚抱着自己的膝盖将身体毫无保留地敞开在身上贪婪又可恶的入侵者面前。

性器在体内冲撞着，碾过脆弱内壁上的褶皱与敏感点，直让天祥院英智喘息不止，连哭腔都带上了颤。

日日树涉紫罗兰色眼眸被情欲填满，额角划下的汗液滴落在天祥院英智的胸膛上，但那汗液也都是温热的，不能缓解一丝一毫这在他们之间燃烧着的炽人火焰。

抽插变得更加激烈，肉体碰撞的拍击声羞得天祥院英智放弃了思考，闭上眼睛任由尖锐的快感在颅内横冲直撞，终于在白浆喷洒在体内时达到了顶峰，几乎是在日日树涉缴械的下一秒，他便随着那人的步调又一次交代了出去。

他的眼前一片白光。 

钥匙打开了他这世上独一无二的锁，于是秘密花园的大门就此打开，春光无限。


End file.
